


4 times Vanessa has needs and 1 time Brooke takes care of them

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: 4+1 fic where Vanessa tries to get fucked by Brooke and the one time Brooke fucks her (no explicit descriptions this time sorry)





	4 times Vanessa has needs and 1 time Brooke takes care of them

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks holtzmanns for beta-ing this ❤️❤️

I.

“Bitch. Bitch.  _ Brock. _ ”

Brooke opens her eyes groggily, blinking away clouds as she yawns and turns over to look at the small queen next to her.

“I need you.” Vanessa chews her lip nervously, looking up at Brooke with pleading eyes.

“Need me for wh— _ Oh. _ ” Understanding hits as Brooke’s eyes wander down, catching a glimpse of a half-hardened bulge barely hidden under the thin cover of their bedsheets. Vanessa squirms in confirmation, her expression turning from pleading to expectant. 

“It’s three in the morning, Jo.” Brooke sighs, rolling back over, “Can we just do it in the morning?”

“But I got needs  _ now. _ ” Vanessa whines, reaching over and shaking Brooke’s shoulder.

“You got hands, too,” Brooke grumbles, swatting Vanessa away and closing her eyes, “Use those to take care of yourself.” 

The sound of Vanessa stroking herself makes Brooke’s own dick twitch to attention, destroying almost any hope of sleep.

II.

Brooke wakes up craving pancakes, bacon, and a foaming, creamy latte. 

When Brooke glances over at Vanessa, she’s still curled up on her side, sighing softly in her sleep. It’s cute, and the sight of her boyfriend looking so cozy, so angelic, strengthens her urge to get up and get cooking.

She’s just dumping strawberries into the pancake batter when the bedroom door swings open and Vanessa pads out into the kitchen, making a beeline for Brooke and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Remember last night?” Vanessa mumbles groggily into Brooke’s back, her breath hot and lips tickling against her shoulderblade.

“Mhm,” Brooke muses, calmly starting to pour her batter out onto the grill in front of her, “What about it?”

Vanessa responds by hugging her a little tighter, moving a little closer, letting her firm arousal hit up against Brooke’s back. 

Shit. 

Brooke exhales deeply, shakily, tries to stay steady as she puts down the bowl of batter and turns around in Vanessa’s arms, caressing Vanessa’s face before grabbing her chin and angling it upwards, ready for their mouths to meet—

An acrid smell, followed by the harsh, alarmist beep of the smoke detector, pulls them apart before they even come together.

“Shit, babe, the pancakes! We forgot about the pancakes!”

III.

The choreography is pretty risqué in itself, Brooke has to admit. It’s not unexpected, given that they’re lip-syncing S&M.

But did they  _ really _ have to make it a duet between herself and Vanjie? And, in retrospect, did she really have to agree that it’d be a hot and well-received idea?

Either way, she’s regretting her decision thoroughly now. Especially since Vanessa’s decided to grind a little harder than necessary, run her hands over her body with a little more flourish, ad lib parts that should be straightforward to include her hands between her legs and her bottom lip between her teeth. 

The fucking tease.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Vanessa bounces up to Brooke when their director calls break, unable to hide her shit-eating grin as she passes Brooke a water bottle and purposefully brushes Brooke’s fingers with hers. “You look a lil’ bothered.”

“Bathroom. Now.”

Vanessa follows without a word, and Brooke can’t help but smile as she leads Vanessa away.

There’s no  _ way _ she’s going to let Vanessa come after all this, after she’s been so needy all day--no, if anything, Vanessa has only shown that she wants to be played with, wants to be teased the way she’s been teasing Brooke.

Brooke makes up her mind the minute she slams Vanessa up against the bathroom door and shoves her hand down the waistband of Vanessa’s shorts, rubbing her through her underwear. This is all she’s going to get, for a while at least, until neither can take it anymore.

The little slut isn’t going to know what hit her.

IV.

“Daddy, please…” Vanessa squirms next to Brooke desperately, tugging on her arm to get her attention. Brooke is determined not to give it to her.

“I told you, no.” Brooke barely looks up from her book, lazily turning the page and pretending to be focused on the words in front of her. Really, she has to put the book over her lap just to hide how tempted she is herself, but if Vanessa notices, she doesn’t say anything, her own desperation keeping her unable to pay attention to details. 

“But daddy—”

“Stop being a brat, or I’ll take you from no touch rules straight to no humping or squirming.” Brooke slams her book closed, staring straight into Vanessa’s eyes and forcing her own gaze to become hard, her voice stern. 

“Sorry, daddy.” Vanessa mutters quietly, letting go of Brooke’s arm, though her hips stay actively squirming. 

“It’s alright, baby.” Brooke softens, smiling with approval. “Here, go ahead into the bedroom. Strip down and hump whatever you want, no coming, though. I’ll be in after I finish this paragraph, then we can take care of you, alright?”

Vanessa doesn’t even respond, only hops off the couch and practically runs towards their room. 

V.

Vanessa collapses back onto the bed, completely spent, sweat dotting her forehead. Brooke settles down next to her, tracing a finger in languid patterns over Vanessa’s bare chest.

“What do you say, baby?” she whispers quietly, smiling when Vanessa laughs a little.

“Thank you so much, daddy.” she responds breathlessly.

“Good boy.” Brooke purrs. 

“Now, how about you use that little mouth of yours and show daddy just how thankful you are?”


End file.
